Brick-and-mortar retailers often wish to collect data that describes usage and visitation patterns for various public and business locations. Such information can be extremely valuable in developing visitation statistics for various purposes, including for example, estimation of traffic on a given day or time, as well as identifying new markets or regions to expand.